


空中情緣

by Evel_ccj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHP - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evel_ccj/pseuds/Evel_ccj
Summary: 德拉科從沒想過，自己會在飛機上見到穿著空服員制服的哈利他決定跟隨自己的心，向前抓住那一點可能性。無魔法AU大少爺德X空少哈





	1. Chapter 1

上天给予每个人的命运可真不同，哈利想。有些可怜的孩子甚至根本来不及长大，便因为贫困和争斗而饿死；然而世上还有另一种人，挥霍无度、恨不得将家财散尽的富二代，他们从未把人当人看，只会自视甚高地将其他人踩在脚底。

他们从未遭受过苦难，锦衣玉食的生活蚕食了他们的良善与智慧，使他们除了钱以外一贫如洗。

就像现在那位金发青年，坐在柔软又宽敞的座椅，连拿着刀叉的姿势都如此不可一世。恐怕在他眼中，大多数人就如他刀下的伊比利猪排，而他还是中世纪的贵族能任意主宰他们的身家性命一样。

相当不幸的是，为这些人服务，是他，哈利‧波特的职责。

“先生，请问要来点咖啡或茶么？”哈利带着业务性的笑容，捧着托盘弯腰在青年身边说道。

“我可不知道贵航空公司现在连红酒都拿不出手了？”青年说完又慢悠悠地咬了一口手中的食物，这才抬起头来看向眼前的空服员，哈利觉得对方的表情在瞬间有些怔愣，又觉得只是自己看错。

“您要红酒么？稍后为您准备。”哈利没有因为对方的无礼而显露不耐，作为空服员，他早已习惯顾客提出各式各样的不合理的要求，除去那桀傲的态度，要一杯红酒真是再正常不过了。

“等等。”金发青年冷不防捉住哈利的手，不住瞪着他胸前的名牌，好像他的眼前是一颗插着翅膀的足球飞在空中，而不是一个彬彬有礼的空少。

“哈利……波特？”

“请问有什么事么？”哈利轻轻挣开他的手，处变不惊的问道。

“不，没什么。”哈利正思考这个人是不是认识他，两人相顾无言。直到前面有客人向他招手，便点点头便向前走去为另一位乘客倒咖啡了。

后来哈利拿了一瓶红酒到青年的座位旁，为他倒了一些，离去时他的手上却多了张被塞进来的纸鹤。也不知道是怎么想的，他竟然真的躲在后面艰难地把它拆开，还不小心在翅膀处撕裂了一个小口。

德拉科‧马尔福，后面附上他的电话号码。

他惊讶地发现，那个有钱人家小少爷怕不是看上他了！

像是避开似的，直到下了飞机，哈利都没有再经过那个座位。

德拉科想也知道那张硬塞给哈利的纸鹤不会有任何作用，八成被撕了或是扔了，不过至少他可能会记住自己的名字，就算只是一点希望也好，这样安慰自己。

承蒙上天眷顾，真没想到才下飞机没多久就能再遇上哈利，那黑发青年倚身靠在自动门旁边，左手叼着根烟，右手滑着手机，眉头紧锁者，似乎在烦恼些什么。

他不禁想起了第一次遇上这个人，当时两人还是学生，然而在仅有一次的简短交谈后，哈利想必很快将他忘了，而他却可悲地将男孩牢牢刻在心底。

他跟随着心中的冲动，向他心心念念的青年走去。

“波特先生，请问需要协助么？”德拉科带着自信的笑容，站到了哈利的面前。这次他成功了，因为哈利叫了他一声马尔福先生。

哈利记住他的名字了！惊喜地想到那纸鹤哈利还是拆开看了，还记下了他的名字。

他看见哈利正在搜寻饭店的网站，立刻发现自己的机会来了，他一把按下了哈利握着手机的手。

“在为住宿烦恼么？我朋友是开酒店的，我让他给你腾出一个房间吧！”还不忘勾起嘴角，摆出最迷人的微笑。

不得不说，这个金发男子真的有一副好皮相，随便一抹微笑就能吸引成千上万的少男少女为他疯狂，更别提他张扬显摆的不凡身价，想要找个情人也不过就是手指一勾的功夫。

可惜哈利从来不吃这套，甚至可说他相当厌恶这种作派，仗着自己有钱就能胡作非为，真把自己当成了特权阶级。

“多谢你的好意，我想我可以自己——”

“啊！车来了！”德拉科在他还没能开口拒绝前打断了他，别开玩笑了，他可不会让煮熟的鸭子飞了！

哈利还来不及反对，便见金发青年几乎是用抢的拉过他的行李箱，往一辆一点也不知低调的绿色马莎拉蒂走去。哈利叹了口气，将抽到一半的烟熄了，认命地拖着德拉科不知是故意还是无意间留下的行李也走了过去。

“嗨德拉科！”副驾驶座的窗摇下来，一位黑发女孩笑着和他打招呼，并且注意到跟在他后面的哈利，惊讶地连忙用手肘撞了驾驶座上的黑皮肤男子好几下。

“好久不见啊德拉科。这位是……？”女友的暗示岂可不听，赶紧打听这位看起来温和可爱的青年是谁？一见面就掳获了德拉科早已送出去的心。

“布雷斯、潘西。这位是哈利‧波特，他没有饭店住，布雷斯，帮我安排一下！”德拉科在哈利看不见的角度不断对着车内挤眉弄眼，那表情让潘西一不小心笑了出来，随即露出了然的表情。

“真的不需要，我可以自己想办法的。”哈利抗议道，这时后面的车子对他们按了按喇叭，若是平时，德拉科肯定会过去数落个几句，然而这次他却恨不得有更多人对他们按喇叭。

用最快的速度将自己和哈利的行李搬到了后车厢，然后为绿眼青年开了后车门：“先上车吧！卡在这不是办法。”

潘西觉得自己的脑子不够用了。她知道德拉科从大学时期有一个钟情的对象，尽管只有一次短暂的交谈，德拉科却再也忘不了他，甚至因为他而没有再交往过其他对象。可这怂包一直不敢去表白或是主动接近他，导致他们的关系一直停留在一面之缘，毕业以后也没有再得到任何关于那个人的消息。

他们对德拉科的暗恋对象所知甚少，除了他是财经系并且担任了一年足球校队的先锋，以及名字叫哈利‧波特，此外一无所知。

当时德拉科看了他们所有的比赛。是的，所有。并且总是坐在最前面，目光永远离不开波特，那时她就知道她多年的好友真的彻底沦陷了，德拉科自小学到高中教过二十几个男女朋友，然而没有一个能让他盯着看超过一分钟，而且交往时间最久的甚至不超过三个月，有些她甚至怀疑德拉科根本早就不记得名字了。

德拉科对波特的执着简直是闻所未闻。

然而他们对德拉科究竟有没有一丝丝将对象追到手的可能，感到十二万分的怀疑，因为他们看起来就不像是同一个世界的人。

波特沉默的可怕。他本就不是多话的类型，但自从接了一通电话以后，这份沉默更显压抑。从头到尾只回了三句话：“你们怎么处理？”、“知道了。”和“我五天后会回伦敦。”对了，还有一声轻轻的叹息。

本来他看上去只是内向害羞，现在却像是个抑郁症患者。对德拉科的一点点反应也全都消失了，只是呆滞地望着窗外。

“布雷斯，你到底问到房间了没？”德拉科小声地问，他不敢叨扰到哈利，但他也明白绝不能放过这次机会。

“没有，房间都满了，不过我记得德拉科你订的房间是顶级套房，住两个人绰绰有余了，不如就让波特跟你一起住吧。”布雷斯默默地和自己的良心道了歉，为了把波特送到德拉科的床上，他可是冒着失去信誉的风险蒙骗这看起来就涉世未深的男孩啊！波特看起来就不是白痴，饭店是否已满这种事随便一查就知道。

“可以么？哈利。”

哈利终于抛开一路上的反对，甚至没有指正德拉科的称呼，只是微微点点头，并在瞥到德拉科明显欣喜的表情时，全身僵硬了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科现在还处于一个飘飘然的状态，几乎是每隔五秒就要看一看同房的室友，确认他是不是真的就在这里，哪怕只有一个晚上。他几乎是用尽全身的力气在阻止嘴角的上扬，尽力摆出从容的姿态。

“你先洗澡么？”哈利开口了，德拉科几乎是敏锐的发现对方似乎想要自己静一静，于是点点头，从行李箱拉出自己的丝绸睡衣进了浴室。

在历经了长途的飞行之后，德拉科只想好好泡个澡休息一下，也能给哈利多一点私人空间。

他观察哈利很久了，从前他身边就不经常有朋友，几乎可说是独来独往的。他印象中只在哈利身边见过两个朋友，除此之外鲜少看到他与别人走在一起。虽说他们斯莱特林也不喜欢和无关紧要的人来往，然而哈利却不同，他看得出哈利其实是渴望的。以前每次赢球时，其他人总会上前拥抱哈利，哈利虽然也会轻轻回抱，然而整个人的肌肉都是僵直的，甚至有点害怕与人的肢体接触，但脸上又是愉悦开心的，但很快又尴尬的挣开了。

“哈利……”他轻轻唤着心上人的名字，将自己的头埋进水里。

他当然看得出哈利对人有很大的戒心，否则也不会总是与人有很大的距离，  
当他从浴室出来时，便看见两眼发直的哈利，拿着一团衣服擦身走进了浴室并非快将门锁上。

令人讶异的是，桌上摆满了食物，看来是哈利刚才叫的客房服务，然而奇怪的是，他似乎一口也没吃，想来也是，谁想吃这种做好放在一边等人点了才去微波送上来假装是险点现做的食物！

尽管心上嫌弃，他依然将桌上的食物分成两半，放在相邻的两个位置。

哈利走出来时，眼神有些许迷茫和空洞，那张面无表情的脸看上去乘载了哀伤，令德拉科不禁想要逼问他下午的电话究竟是发生什么事。然而他没有，他有什么立场呢？对于哈利而言，他不过是第一次见面的男人，甚至连朋友都算不上。

“过来吃点东西。”哈利没有吭声，静静地坐下来，开始吃起德拉科放在他眼前的盘子。他不明白，这一刻眼前的纨裤子弟看上去就像是个温柔的情人，虽然他没有过真正意义上的爱人，但他看过罗恩和赫敏之间的相处方式，总是温暖的，即使吵架也是温暖而热情的。

这样的温度出现在这个场合似乎是不合时宜的，但却又感觉如此……正确。

哈利想起了他的童年，有个大他三岁的男孩子，总是在他被众人欺负时挡在他面前，教训其他的孩子，有时还会与他们大打出手。最后却只是拍拍自己身上的尘土，关心地问：哈利，你没事吧？

哈利也不知道，为什么看见眼前这个大少爷，会令他联想到那个男孩，他们是那么不同，气质不同、发色不同、眼睛的颜色也不同，但为什么？

在一旁的德拉科紧张的都说不出话了，只好紧紧盯着眼前的餐食。明明这种不是现做的食物他一概不吃，一吃就能吃出微波炉的味道，然而他现在完全食不知味，紧张大概能把他的味蕾给吃掉。

生疏了多年，如今他连当初和情人相处的经验都给扔了，连能缓和气氛的调笑都说不出口。或许这就是他当初一直不敢去找哈利的原因，只能远远看着。

如今他想了那么多年的男孩就坐在他的旁边，吃着他为他装盘的食物，还在同一个房间里。

沉默地吃完这顿饭后，哈利来到沙发打了电话请饭店人员来收拾餐具。德拉科惊讶地发现哈利说起德语的模样简直性感地要命，尽管这套语言死板得与性根本无法挂勾，他甚至早就怀疑德国人在床上是不是只能沉默，因为一开口就能将气氛全毁。如今才发现他错了，哈利说起德语的口气能让他瞬间全身起鸡皮疙瘩，说着他一句也听不懂的话，竟有种神秘的吸引力。

“哈利，你德语讲得真好。”他仰起头半是感叹的说，将手上的半杯红酒递过去。

“我常飞德国和法国线。”德拉科狠狠咽了口气，他连说德语都能说得像性暗示，那么波特的嘴遇上法语——这个传说中全世界最浪漫的语言该怎么办？操！停止这种胡思乱想。

哈利轻轻抿了一口，挑了挑眉，嘴角微微翘起，那幅度要不是德拉科一直在仔细的观察他，是绝对无法发现的，但至少看来是喜欢的。

“正好，我明天要去谈生意，我能聘请你当我的翻译么？我原先请的临时有事来不了，本想着在本地聘一个临时的，但布雷斯还没给我消息。”不，他给了，并且已经联络上了，细节都谈好了，临时取消不是件容易的事。不过薪水照付的话对方是不可能有什么怨言的。

“我以前只做过书面翻译，口译倒是没有尝试过，你敢交给我？”

“太好了，至少解决了我的燃眉之急。我的时薪是——”

“我不收钱，就当答谢你收留我一晚。”

“既然你是五天后回国，你可以一直住到那时候。就当……就当答谢你的协助。”  
哈利下意识想要拒绝，然而又觉得这样驳了人家的好意不太妥当，况且整整五天四夜，都能省了搬行李和找住所的功夫。

“谢谢，但事实上，我恨不得现在就飞回去。”喝了红酒的哈利脸颊红润了许多，话也多了起来，德拉科暗暗想着每天都该灌他一品脱的酒，卸下心防的哈利看上去纯洁无害，如同一个孩子。而这是他从未见过的哈利‧波特。

“是今天下午的电话么？”

“我很重要的人，出了车祸。他从小和我关系就好，我担心得不得了，我想回去看他，可我又不知道该如何面对。”德拉科发现波特说的是“他”而不是“她”，这让他不知道该如何猜测，这代表他喜欢男性么？如是，那那个男人是拉一地谁？德拉科不受控地胡思乱想起来。

最后他忍不住开口问：“那他是你的男朋友？或是前男友？”一想到这个方向，德拉科忍不住握紧了拳头，哈利有喜欢的人，并且为他魂不守舍。甚至只想飞奔到他身边去看他，就算他是濒死也很难让德拉科接受。

“他是——”没有等来他的后半句，德拉科才发现哈利已经喝醉靠着沙发睡着了。他一方面懊恼自己没有听见那个答案，另一方面又庆幸，至少哈利还没有亲口承认。


	3. Chapter 3

签约谈判的过程很快，因为之前就已经透过电邮协商了大半，只剩下细节性的讨论，以及签约的流程罢了。德拉科相当得意地发讯息回家，还兴冲冲的像哈利炫耀他父亲表扬他了。哈利也难得没给他摆脸色，还微笑着向他说声恭喜，这让受宠若惊的德拉科不顾形象咧嘴笑了出来。

做为谢礼，德拉科坚持一定要请他去外面吃晚餐，还一脸嫌弃的说饭店的客房服务根本不会有真正的美食，除非是大厅旁边的餐厅，那质量应该还不错。哈利只是点点头。他很不喜欢，或者说很看不起德拉科的挑剔，这得是一个多么没吃过苦的人才说得出口的话啊！但他没有驳了德拉科的面子。毕竟这对德拉科而言是个很重要的一天，他拿下了以十亿英镑为单位的标案。哈利一边估算着，是不是要在马尔福家族的股票多投资一些资金才好呢？

德拉科可是在这顿晚餐中卯足了全力，相当体贴地为哈利拉开椅子，并且得到了一句谢谢。他能为此高兴整整一个晚上，就为了哈利一个微笑的感谢。

“哈利，我真的特别想感谢你，要不是有你，今天的谈判不会那么顺利。”

“我发现你真的具有当商人的资质和能力，我原先还以为你就是个一无是处的小少爷呢！”哈利有些不好意思的骚了搔头，在今天亲眼目睹德拉科的谈判能力后，不得不承认眼前这个金发青年虽然骄傲又自大，还挑三拣四嫌东嫌西，但不得不说他确实有自豪的资本。

这么想来，这位公子哥倒也不是那么讨人厌。

“我都26岁了，怎么还会是小少爷呢！我将来是要继承家业的，可不能当个草包或米虫啊。”德拉科瞇了瞇眼，偷偷观察哈利，发现他对于自己的资产似乎一点兴趣也没有，甚至对他作为马尔福家继承人的身分也毫无动摇。

“那看来我得赶快把马尔福家的股票全卖了才好呢！”哈利半开玩笑的说道，换来德拉科一个白眼。他突然觉得眼前的青年至少值得他友善对待！于是小心地对他露出一个微笑。

“你在买股票啊？”

“少量投资，投资房地产是我主要收入来源。”哈利喝了口餐前酒，微笑着响应。

“那你又为什么当空少呢？你应该能靠投资赚很多钱啊！”德拉科不解地问，认真以投资房地产为主业，随便也是几千万英镑的收入，怎么会去做这种服饰他人的服务业呢？

哈利愣了一下，没想到对方会问这样的问题，随即面色如常的回答，“我喜欢四处飞，何况炒股票……那不是不事生产么？”

“对了哈利，是否愿意给我你的联络方式呢？”哈利看着眼前青年的笑容，不禁感叹这副好看的样貌，不晓得能哄骗多少少男少女呢！他又见那张好看的薄唇开了口，“我是说，这样我可以像你讨教一些房地产投资的问题。”

“作为一个建商公司的小开，别说你不懂房地产！我可不信。”哈利挑了挑眉，丝毫不信对方的说法，见德拉科脸红，他笑了笑补充，“不过我不介意和你交流交流。”哈利想着，这人也不算是坏人，和他印象中那些自以为有钱就能主宰他人人生的坏家伙还是不同的，至少他行事还算是正正当当。最终还是和他互换了手机号码。“对了，正好明天我要去拜访我大学时的指导教授，他退休后和他伴侣在德国定居了，明天带你去看看。”德拉科立刻知道了哈利说的教授是谁，听说在哈利毕业那年他也退休了，说眼前这位优秀的碧眼青年是他的闭门弟子也不为过。就算不是财经系的学生也都知道这位商管学院的院长，他的事迹太耸人听闻了，是德国一位毒枭的老情人，虽说他们早就分手了，可终究有出狱的时候，一等那位毒枭出狱，他们竟旧情复燃，这样的故事怎么可能不传唱整所学校。

不过，这不是重点，哈利要带他去见昔日的教授！这是不是代表，他们至少是朋友的关系了！他赶紧回应，“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

这顿饭简直是他有史以来吃过最美味的。

当然，他实际见到那位教授时，可没有他想象中的开心了。他的伴侣脾气刁蛮古怪，还时常为了小事发脾气。但是自从哈利从厨房中忙活了一会儿后，端了一大块草莓蛋糕出来以后就安分地坐在一边让这对师生交流了。

德拉科从没想过哈利竟然连甜点都会做，而且还相当好吃，简直能在外面开店了。大概是他惊愕的表情过于明显，哈利赧然解释道，“我从小就会煮饭，一种必备的基本技能吧……做甜点是因为很多时候能派上用场。”说话的时候还用眼神指了指正在吃蛋糕顽固的老人。悄悄的德拉科耳边说道，“能搞定很多人。”

对哈利的动作又惊又喜，毕竟他们在一张双人床上睡了两个晚上，再怎么警惕也会多少放下戒心。

这位教授确实很有投资头脑，除了理论知识，连实务上操作都能得天花乱坠，让德拉科升起了钦佩之心，不愧是当代最有权威的商管群学者。他能将哈利收为徒弟，一定也是认同哈利的能力，据说这个教授一次只会收一个学生作为他的指导对象，也就是说，在那个学生毕业以前，他都不会收新的徒弟。

他对哈利的态度简直就像是当作孙子看待，还用一个奇怪的眼神盯着德拉科，但很快又恢复笑咪咪的表情看相哈利，“你什么时候带个男朋友或女朋友回来给老师看看！我真的很希望在死前能参加你的婚礼呢！”哈利歉意的笑笑，“抱歉，教授，恐怕要让您失望了，我没有找对象的打算呢！您也知道，我有点……心理障碍。”

“哈利，别让过去的事情绊住了你的脚步，你应该要自由，别再被束缚住了。”

“我明白的，邓布利多教授，谨记您的教诲。”

“我的孩子……”老人看上去还有话想说，但最后只是握了握哈利的手。

方才因为哈利的突然亲近而过于欣喜，让德拉科忽略了，一般的孩子根本不需要做饭这种基本技能。而此时见哈利心事重重，他也不禁思考着，哈利以前发生过什么？


	4. Chapter 4

在哈利回英国前，德拉科好不容易才要到了他的联络方式，虽然被勒令绝对不能打电话有事只能传讯息，却丝毫不减大少爷的好心情，“我要到哈利的电话了！我要到哈利的电话了！”他还为了这件事情隔三差五的去烦那对住在附近的情侣朋友，开口就说我要到哈利的电话了！

“你真该改名叫德拉科．要到哈利电话．扬声器．不敢传讯息过去．马尔福！”面对潘西的一脸鄙夷，德拉科却无话可答，他确实、还没、传任何一句话、给哈利。这也不能怪他，他一拿起手机盯着哈利的照片，就开始不知道该传些什么讯息过去，就连最简单的问候语都担心是否太突兀。

“也不知道是哪位姑娘，当初收到布雷斯的情书时，还羞怯的跟个大家闺秀一样呢！”

“德拉科，你就是在嫉妒我追到了潘西。”

“真见鬼！对了潘西，帮我查哈利的资料，从小到大巨细靡遗，别放过任何细节。”

“喔？也不知道是哪位少爷，当初说什么都要亲自去了解，坚决不使用我家媒体查出来的数据呢？”

“下一季度全球限量十个的Gucci手拿包！”德拉科咬咬牙。

“成交，明天柏林时区时间下午三点准时交给你，加密档案。”

被讹了一笔的德拉克恶狠狠地灌了一杯酒，随即认命的靠关系订那个该死的名牌包！也幸好他立刻订了，否则隔天看见哈利的数据时，根本不可能有心思去管什么包包。  


他看着哈利的生平报告，上面写着：

“ 哈利．波特，出生于 1991 年的伦敦，祖父和父亲本是洗发精业者的董事长，母亲莉莉和父亲詹姆同样就读位于苏格兰的霍格沃茨大学，二人在大学时代相识相恋，毕业后迅速结了婚，以二十三岁之龄便生下了独子哈利，可惜好景不常，他的父母死于一场空难，而他的祖父母在此之前早已过世，而教父更因犯下重大罪嫌而入狱。举目无亲的波特，被迫送到孤儿院。他们家的公司也被其他股东作主，将波特家的股票稀释到没有任何权力。 ”

看到这里，德拉科不明白，既然他的父母死于空难，他又为什么要当空少呢？但他并不纠结于这个问题，他继续往下看。

“波特所处的孤儿院是整个伦敦风评最糟的，位于萨里郡小惠金区，德斯礼院长一家人将所有善心捐款占为己有，那些钱没有一丝一毫花在孩子们身上。住在那里的孤儿们必须自行到街上去乞讨，许多孩子就这么饿死在街头。而长的漂亮男孩和女孩，不得不付出一些肉体上的代价，来换取生存的机会和空间。很幸运的，波特并没有成为其中之一，他找到了一位庇护者。”看到最后一句话，德拉科紧揪着的心才放下了一点。

“（ **好心提醒，德拉科，别把纸撕碎或揉烂，在你看完以下的叙述之后。** ）”这句话让德拉科暗道不妙，潘西很少在数据中这么认真的留言。通常都是调笑或轻视的口吻。

“ 波特继承了父母的所有遗产，而德斯礼一家处心积虑想抢夺波特的财产，但因为法律保护未成年人而屡屡失败，因此作为监护人的孤儿院，一直设计着让波特悄无声息死于非命。他们的儿子甚至在孤儿院以利诱的方式让其他孩子们羞辱欺凌波特，逼得他二次寻短。 ”

“ 根据调查，两次将波特救回来的都是同一位年长他三岁的男孩 —— 赛德里克，他总是出手为波特解围，原本孤儿院的孩子们对他就有几分敬畏之心，于是也不敢明着欺负波特。 ”

“ 值得探究的是，许多那间孤儿院出身的同龄人宣称，波特一定是用性换取赛德里克的保护。他们用轻蔑的态度说： ‘ 波特真是有眼力，一眼就知道该巴结谁。 ’‘ 波特确实有一副好皮囊，当然这也是他唯一的优点了。 ’‘ 你要知道，当时许多人都想对他用强呢！ ’‘ 真是可惜，赛德里克总是带着他，几乎是毫无可趁之机。 ’‘ 不过达力（ p.s.  ** 就是那位德斯礼家的独生子 ** ）有一次差点要成功了，都箭在弦上了，还是被赛德里克那家伙赶回来阻止了。 ’‘ 啧，真是可惜。 ’ （ **德拉科，这些话不是一字不漏的，但为了你脆弱的小心脏着想，太侮辱人的字句我就删掉了，反正你看得懂前因后果就好。** ** p.s.  ** ** 这些人的数据我会附在最后，别弄死了，最好找人打个半残，这件事我让克拉布和高尔去安排了，你就别操这个心啦。 ** ） ”

赛德里克……他肯定就是哈利所说，很重要的人。废话！对哈利而言，他当然重要。德拉科突然发现自己的嫉妒是多么卑劣愚蠢，若不是他，哈利可能早就死了，或者活的更加屈辱。无论哈利有没有被迫献身给那个赛德里克，至少……至少他都保护了哈利，德拉科这样安慰自己。

那些在地狱中成长的人，终究也成为了恶魔的一分子。德拉科想，原先只是可怜的孤儿，在环境的大染缸之下也成为了加害者。深呼吸了一口气，确保自己做好心理建设后，灰眸带着重重忧虑接着往下看。

“ 直到波特上了高中，不顾院方的反对申请了规定必须寄宿的高中 ——A 中学，作为一位限制行为能力人，他有权在生活相关的事物自己决定金钱的花费，因此院方没有权力阻止他考取离孤儿院距离半个伦敦的学校，但他们在哈利离家前一天将他殴打到昏迷不醒，差点因为来不及报到而被学校退学。 ”

操！他妈的德斯礼！我要杀了他们！德拉科紧紧握住了自己的拳头，这些毫无温度的文字就像一把利刃狠狠地剜着他的心，他此时就像是看到小说激动处的读者，只能无助地祈求作者不要再继续伤害自己笔下的角色。然而悲哀的是，这不是什么小说，这是哈利真实的人生。潘西的情报从未出过错，但他此时希望这一整份档案只是一个恶劣的玩笑话，最后面会有一句“骗你的，波特就是个普通人啦！”然而他知道不可能，别的不说，潘西的职业操守不会让她做这种事。

这就能解释，为什么哈利总是独来独往；为什么哈利对于他人的碰触总是这么警惕；为什么哈利说他有感情上的障碍，这些就是解释。

“ （ **最痛苦的结束了，德拉科，接下来就是正常的校园生活了，如果波特的生活有所谓正常的话。** ）上了高中之后，波特几乎是拒绝与任何人来往，只有他的室友罗恩．韦斯莱，在可谓死缠烂打之下，他们才慢慢地成为朋友，推测韦斯莱是全校唯一知道波特发生什么事的人，他也是波特最信任的好友。暑假波特无处可去的时候都是住在韦斯莱家。升高二那年他曾回去萨里郡，可是那时赛德里克已经被迪戈里家收养，并且搬到韦尔斯，波特没见到他，倒是又被关起来几天，（ **那几天波特似乎没有被打也没有被欺负，只是锁在碗柜禁足禁食。** ）是韦斯莱和他的兄长前来救他。从此，波特再也没有回去过萨里郡。 ”

“G 中学的贫富差距很大，有不少企业家或是贵族的孩子在那里就读，也有像韦斯莱这样平庸或是贫穷的学生，宿舍是分开的，有钱的孩子拥有独立的豪华单人间，而便宜的宿舍只有狭小的双人间。传言中校内霸凌横行，基本上有权有势的人，会欺负较为清寒的家庭。有些传闻说 G 中学的纨裤子弟会殴打或强 / 奸弱势家庭的学生，事后再塞钱羞辱他们。波特本人没有遭遇过这样的事情，但是他曾在高二那年亲眼看见，高三的学生对波特班上的另一位同学在公开场合下这么做，估计对他产生很大的心理压力，但并没有向师长求助的纪录。 ”

“ 后来波特与韦斯莱一同考取了霍格沃茨大学，极大可能是因为父母也毕业于这所学校，才选择报考。波特就读商管学院的财经系；韦斯莱读了社会学系，并且交了一位法律系的女友，赫敏．格兰杰，格兰杰具备极强的正义感与同理心，很快地成为了波特的好友。（ ** p.s. ** ** 听说她到现在还在攻读博士学位 ** ） ”

“ 已经成年的波特取回了自己财产的支配权，并在学校附近买了一间小套房居住，至今偶尔会住在那里。（ **波特大学的事情我想你大概都知道了，他大学时期过得不错，就如同我们所见的那样，这边就不详述了。** ） ”

“ 波特毕业之后，跟着他的指导教授邓不利多到德国继续学习，在德国旅居两年，开始投身股票和房地产的买卖投资。一年内让他的资产翻了 1.5 倍。他房地产多以英国国内办公大楼为投资标的，股票则是以民生股为主。（ **他的股权、名下的房地产以及在银行的存款、基金、保险等，我做成附录放在后面了，有整整两页你慢慢看。** ** p.s.  ** ** 不知道他有没有将一部分的资产放在瑞士，这部份无法查证。 ** ） ”

“ 回到英国一年后，也就是二十五岁那年，进入了 B 航空公司，担任空服员至今，主要航线以德、法为主偶尔也飞瑞士航线，基本上都是欧洲国际线，精通法语和德语。 ”

“ 在感情方面，没有任何与同性异性交往的记录。 ”

德拉科默默看完这份报告。他的心思紊乱，根本无法思考。只要一闭上眼睛，彷佛就能看见瘦瘦小小的哈利窝在墙角被众人欺凌、胁迫的模样，他眼中的碧绿是否还能存有希望？身处地狱的感觉是什么，作为富家子弟，德拉科一点都不了解，然而他想苦其所苦，他心疼哈利，却不知道能如何是好。

他简直不敢想，就在他向父母吵闹索要最新出的高级玩具时，哈利就在那里受着非人能受的痛苦，甚至不知道能不能活过明天。思及至此，他又忍不住心上的痛楚，他想大叫，想大哭，想找到哈利狠狠地抱住他，再狠狠地亲吻他，安慰他。

哈利一开始对他的厌恶，都有了解释，他从小被金钱伤害，自然厌恶那些不曾努力就拥有金钱的人。

那么……他还有机会靠近哈利伤痕累累的心么？


	5. Chapter 5

呆滞地站在病房门口，德拉科不知道自己是怎么想的。他不甘愿地承认，自己真的被哈利‧波特套牢了，若非如此，他又怎么会专程从伦敦跑到韦尔斯中部，鬼知道什么城市的医院，就为了了解哈利的过往。

尽管德拉科信任潘西的情报网，并且对内容的真实性从未起过一丝一毫的怀疑，然而资料还是太少了，二十多年的经历就这么几张A4纸，他想知道更多细节。

这就是他之所以站在这里——赛德里克‧迪戈里的病房门边的原因。

在敲门并得到一句进入的许可后，他直直走了进去。床上的人身上满是绷带，但脸上面孔却尚可辨认，旁边坐着一位黑发的亚裔女子。如果德拉没有猜错，那应该是他的女朋友，几乎是一瞬间他对这男人的戒心便放下了一半。那位黑发青年见到陌生的面孔，问道：“你是不是走错了？”“不，我找的就是你，迪戈里先生。”德拉科严肃地回答。

“那么您有什么事？”见对方似乎来头不小，全身名牌服饰，赛德里克不自觉的用上了敬语。若要说孤儿院的经历能为他们这种人带来什么，察言观色以及趋吉避凶肯定排在前二顺位。

“我希望能和你单独谈谈。”德拉科挑衅的看了看旁边的女子，不料这反倒激怒了青年。“我的事情，没有什么是秋不能知道的。”他皱着眉，伤痕累累的面目显得狰狞。一旁的女孩温柔地笑了笑，似乎对他的回应很是愉悦。

德拉科残忍地笑着说：“是吗？包括——”他凑到赛德里克耳边说道，“哈利吗？”满意地看着青年大惊失色，他咬了咬牙对身边的女孩说：“抱歉，秋，这涉及到第三人的私事。”那亚裔女子只是疑惑地看了看男友，点点头没多说什么便离开了。

“我叫德拉科‧马尔福。” 见对方因他的姓氏而睁大了眼睛，德拉科不免有些得意。“据我所知，你与哈利‧波特的关系不一般。”德拉科坐上了病床边的床椅，傲慢地将脚交叉翘起，不情愿地承认。他总是忍不住嫉妒，忍不住想，若他当时也在哈利身边，是不是哈利最重要的人就会是他了？或许不会，因为他小时候就只是个自大的混蛋。

不过，这个人也不免为马尔福这个姓氏所慑，几乎就像是打了一场胜仗一般，德拉科骄傲地想。

“你认识哈利？他现在过得怎么样？”伤者想立刻坐起身，他眼中的震惊与焦灼尽收德拉科的眼底，这让德拉科几乎确信他们曾经在一起——或者差点在一起。“他……没来看过你么？”这怎么可能呢？波特当时是那么地慌张，几乎是恨不得能从德国立刻飞回来，若不是为了工作，又怎么愿意多拖延一分一秒。

“自从他上了高中后，我们就没再见面了，我一直在找他。”赛德里克怅然地说道，那双灰色的眼睛充满了懊悔。“我有话想对他说，不过我现在更想知道你是怎么认识他的。”

“大约上星期，我在飞机上碰上了他，总之我们和睦的相处了好几天。对了，他现在是个空少。”

“空少……很适合他，他小时候曾说，想飞上天，想自由来去。”德拉科看着眼前的男人露出怀念的表情，立刻就明白了，这个男人与他不同，他对哈利充满愧疚以及爱，那是亲人之间的爱。他的母亲偶尔也会对他这么笑，眉眼都是温柔，纯粹的关心，毫无遐思。

与迪戈里不同，他是真的想占有哈利，他也愿意为了哈利付出一切，但那是不同的，和他对哈利，是不同的。

在那瞬间，他将对眼前男人的敌意和嫉妒放下了，他是哈利的家人，却不可能是哈利的爱人。

“他还继承了父母的财产。”德拉科见对方没什么反应，于是疑惑的看着，赛德里克解释道：“我不认为哈利会拿父母的遗产过什么好日子。他小时候说过，除了学费，他绝不会拿父母的钱做任何事。就连生活费，都是他自己去打工赚来的，至少他上高中以前是这么打算的。”赛德里克响应，“马尔福先生，虽然极有可能是因为他小时候被灌输的错误观念，但他始终认为，他的父母会死全都是他害的。”

“什么？”

“我跟你说这么多干嘛，你不是说你知道哈利的下落？”

“我来这里不是向你报告哈利的行踪的，我想了解哈利的过往。”德拉科想，他这次谈判可真失败，先是一开始就泄了自己的底，不过认识哈利几天，却想以此交换些什么情报呢？相比之下，反倒是对方有太多条件可和他谈，他手上握有的信息实在少到无法当作筹码。

“你喜欢哈利？你想追求他？”被说中心事的德拉科有些羞恼，怎么全世界都看得出来，就哈利‧波特本人还一无所知？“我劝你还是死了这条心吧！你们根本就是不同世界的人。不是你有什么不好，而是……你知道的，你们的价值观，肯定不一样的吧？我看得出来，你就是个养尊处优的大少爷，而哈利……你既然都找到我这了，就一定知道哈利是什么样的出身。如果你是看中哈利的相貌或只是觉得他好骗，我劝你换个目标！”

这肯定是德拉科听过最无理的指控，他若真觉得哈利好骗，他若真只是看上了哈利的相貌，他怎么可能坐在这种小病房，和一个连看护都请不起的穷小子心平气和的聊天！

“你他妈懂个屁！我……算了，我就知道和你这种人说话会掉价。”德拉科气的不行，直接站起身走人。身后的声音幽幽传来，“你知道吗？哈利曾经……色诱过我。”他不可思议的回头，他说的是哈利吗？连一点点小小的碰触都紧张兮兮的哈利吗？

“就是你想的那种色诱，小时候我时常帮着他，他以为我是贪图他的……身体。”德拉科没有打断，任由他陷入自己的回忆中。“那时我高中还没毕业，他也才15岁，他……他不知道是从哪里学来的，跨坐在我的腿上，整个人紧贴着我，那把我吓坏了，我把他推开后，逃跑了。”德拉科听得目瞪口呆，在他眼中的哈利似乎一直都与性扯不上边，别说他从来没交过女朋友了，就连最简单的肢体接触他都显得别扭，他甚至怀疑波特的脑子里有没有爱情或性这种东西。

然而现在，有个人告诉他，他差点成为波特的……波特的……

对方没给他思考的时间，继续说下去。

“我一直很后悔，我应该告诉他这样是不对的，我应该告诉他我帮助他从来不是有所图，而不是让他以为自己再次被抛弃。可惜再也没有机会解释。”

德拉科最终还是告诉对方他和哈利是如何相遇的，也可能没有，他几乎是浑浑噩噩的走出病房，然后看见了站在门口与他同样迷茫的哈利。

**Author's Note:**

> 起初只是想寫空少哈利，結果腦洞越開越大


End file.
